Faith/Faith/Ways/List of Ways
|text= List of common Ways * ‘Spellwiller’ - ‘Spellwilling’ - working spells by merely willing it * ‘Spellsinger’ - ‘Spellsinging’ - working spells by singing particular melodies * ‘Spellrhymer’ - ‘Spellrhyming’ - working spells by reciting particular rhyming lyrics * ‘Spellsayer’ - ‘Spellsaying’ - working spells by saying particular words or particular sentences * ‘Spellbidder’ - ‘Spellbidding’ - working spells by speaking commands that they or their audience knows * ‘Spellcaller’ - ‘Spellcalling’ - working spells by calling out the particular name of a deity or elemental spirit * ‘Spellnamer’ - ‘Spellnamer’ - working spells by speaking the particular name of what one’s affecting * ‘Spellpointer’ - ‘Spellpointer’ - working spells by pointing at the target * ‘Spellforcer’ - ‘Spellforcing’ - working spells by lashing out in a particular way (may not have to hit a particular target) * ‘Spellstriker’ - ‘Spellstriking’ - working spells by striking the target in a particular way * ‘Spelldancer’ - ‘Spelldancing’ - working spells by dancing in particular ways * ‘Spelltracer’ - ‘Spelltracing’ - working spells by tracing out particular runes, symbols or glyphs * ‘Spellcrafter’ - ‘Spellcrafting’ - working spells by crafting (building on) particular objects * ‘Spellsculptor’ - ‘Spellsculpting’ - working spells by carving away at particular objects * ‘Spellwriter’ - ‘Spellwriting’ - working spells by writing down particular words or particular sentences * ‘Spelldrawer’ - ‘Spelldrawing’ - working spells by drawing particular pictures on a surface * ‘Spellbleeder’ - ‘Spellbleeding’ - working spells by bleeding themselves or another person * ‘Spellthrower’ - ‘Spellthrowing’ - working spells by throwing particular objects (may or may not have to hit their target) * ‘Spellshooter’ - ‘Spellshooting’ - working spells by shooting the target with arrows * ‘Spellbinder’ - ‘Spellbinding’ - working spells by affecting effigies (voodoo dolls) or other objects associated with target * ‘Spelleater’ - ‘Spelleating’ - working spells by eating or drinking particular foodstuffs * ‘Spellslayer’ - ‘Spellslaying’ - working spells by slaying particular living beings * ‘Spellburner’ - ‘Spellburning’ - working spells by burning particular combustible objects * ‘Spellmixer’ - ‘Spellmixing’ - working spells by mixing particular alchemical ingredients * ‘Spellplayer’ - ‘Spellplaying’ - working spells by playing a particular musical instrument in a particular way * ‘Spellprayer’ - ‘Spellpraying’ - working spells by praying for the divine intervention of a deity * ‘Spellriter’ - ‘Spellriting’ - working spells by performing a particular ritual * ‘Spelldrinker’ - ‘Spelldrinking’ - working spells by drinking certain substances (ie wine, drugs) * ‘Spellwisher’ - ‘Spellwishing’ - working spells by making a wish, though not to any particular deity Note that these terms, while they concisely describe a speller’s way, are used only by a small subset of the peoples of the world of Faith; every society and sect has their own titles and classes - usually lofty ones meant to set them apart and above others - for describing themselves; and other terms for spellers belonging to other sects (such as ‘heretic’). Each of these ways (and others not listed) can in turn be subdivided still further into various styles based on more specific characteristics. So for example a spelldancer who uses waltz is a member of a different style from a spelldancer who uses a different type of dance. }}